bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharak
was a four-legged dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius. His Battle Gear is AirKor. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the partner of Emperor Barodius. He is from the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the biological makeup of one of the two Original Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents and only Emperor Barodius can bring out the best of his abilities. Personality Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors the latter's former rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak can't be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios', having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. His personality also appears to be similar to his brawling partner, Barodius, being devious, quiet and hot-tempered. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In ''Final Fury, he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He also combined with his Battle Gear (AirKor) and defeated lots of Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, he only appeared for a few seconds talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, he appears by Barodius' side again, saying that the Brawlers they took from Earth weren't bad Brawlers. In episode 10, he appears once again talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. In The Sacred Orb, he battles on Neathia with the rest of the Twelve Orders and uses Exokor to become Dharak Colossus for the first time. His uses his armor to destroy the Second Security Shield. He also met Drago for the first time, calling him a "Worthless lizard". They end up battling, but when they both get close to each other, a bright light appeared, and all Gundalians were sent back to Gundalia. In Divide and Conquer, he battled against Sabator and his Battle Gear Chompixx. He lost in the first round due to Sabator using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear Ability Card but in the second round he defeated Sabator but he managed to survive due to the Sacred Orb transferring him between dimensions. In Sid Returns, he attacks Sid because he escaped from Kazarina's Lab, which causes Sid to fall to his death trying to save Ren. When Dan tries to convince Ren to switch sides he tells Dan that his efforts to turn Ren are useless, and to save his insults for the battlefield as that was were they would next met before disappearing. In Colossus Dharak, he merges with his upgraded Colossus Armour to permanently destroy the restored Second Shield and ends up facing Drago again. He easily defeats him and punctures a hole in the Second Shield. But before he can continue Ren switches sides and Linehalt attacks him. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), he detaches from his Colossus parts and then attached to AirKor to try combat Ren and Linehalt. He won the first round but in the second round Linehalt unleashed his Forbidden Power, causing Dragonoid Colossus to appear and stop the battle. In Genesis, it was revealed that he and Drago were direct descendants from the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid. In True Evolution, he battled Blitz Dragonoid with his Battle Gear (Axator Gear) and Jakalier. He defeated Jakalier and his Battle Gear (AirKor) defeated Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but he wasn't able to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and he was first seen to be defeated in a full battle. In Jake's Last Stand, he appeared talking to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina about Drago. In Final Strike, Kazarina fused Blitz Dragonoid's DNA with Dharak's, which caused him to successfully evolve into Phantom Dharak. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Shield: * Darkness Glow: * High Skewed Waver: * Exodus Waver: Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier and Phosphos, Dharak is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do this, you pull down its wings and tail. The Pyrus version comes in four variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 660 Gs and 700 Gs in the BakuTriad, one that comes with the BakuClip and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. The Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad and 720 Gs in Game Pack. The Haos version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, 690 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. The Darkus version comes in nine variations, with 610 Gs, 620 Gs and 750 Gs, 790Gs in BakuTriad, 670 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs or 600 Gs in Brawler Game Pack and 790 or 750 Gs in BakuBoost. The Aquos version comes with 720 Gs in Bakutriad and Bakuboost and in BakuTin he comes in 700 Gs. It is also available with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. The Ventus version comes in three variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack and 700 Gs in BakuTriad. A BakuBlue is 870 Gs for Aquos only at Walmart. His Translucent Darkus version has 720g. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. In Japan, the Darkus version in GP-001 comes with 520 G. Trivia * His voice in ball form is different from his voice in Bakugan form. * As Dharak Colossus, he seems to have the same abilities, but they're five times stronger. * When he merges with Airkor as Dharak Colossus, the middle part of Airkor is left out. * It seems that his Darkus toy in Evil Twin Pack and regular version have inverted detail colors. These color errors might be manufacture errors. * He is one of the few Bakugan to have four legs that come out, along with Hynoid, Terrorclaw, Mantris, Kilan Leoness, and Damakor. * He, along with Drago, are the direct descendants of the two original Bakugan and have the Ultimate Warrior DNA. * Of all the Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, Dharak has been released in the most alternately colored forms (BakuGranite, BakuBlue, Crimson & Pearl, and Evil Twin). * Dharak's name is actually a pun, as "Daraku" stands for "corruption" in Japanese, thus referring to Dharak's corrupted, power-hungry personality. Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Deceased Bakugan